Necr'ygor Omic
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Qui-Gon forgets Tahl's Knighthood Day, and shows up with an unexpected present. Try to believe it's not humor.


**I don't own Jedi Apprentice.**

Knighthood Days were about as jubilant as celebrations got for the Jedi. A Knighthood Day marked the day in which they were elevated in rank from Padawan. It was a time of reflection on the past year of triumphs and failures. Often this required discussion with a Master.

And after the solemn talk, there was occasionally a small congratulatory celebration with close friends in which gifts were commonly given. In many aspects it was similar to a Padawan's 13th birthday.

---

When Qui-Gon paid a visit to Obi-Wan, he found Bant studying with him, as she often did.

"Qui-Gon," Bant greeted, confused. "I think Tahl has been expecting you."

"Do you know why?" Qui-Gon asked.

Bant's eyes widened in surprise. "It's her Knighthood Day."

Qui-Gon could have kicked himself. "It's her Knighthood Day?"

"Yes!"

"...Alright, Bant. Thank you." He rushed out the door, disbelieving. Neither of them had ever forgotten  
one another's Knighthood. He didn't have a gift prepared, and he couldn't play the walk-in-the-park card a third time. He would have to find something quick-lest she suspect he forgot.

Once in his quarters, he examined his possessions. He had little of sentimental value, unless...

He plucked a bottle from a drawer in the wall, stashed it behind his robe, and headed for Tahl's quarters. ---

"Qui-Gon, what a surprise," Tahl greeted.

"Is it really?" Qui-Gon laughed. "It is your Knighthood Day."

"I know. I remember," Tahl smiled.

"As did I," Qui-Gon stated. He stepped towards her and put the bottle in her hands. She felt along its edges. "It's a wine bottle," she said bluntly, her blind eyes disapproving. "A wine bottle, Jinn! It shouldn't even be in the Temple!"

"It's Necr'ygor Omic wine," Qui-Gon quietly explained. Tahl's eyes widened. "Rare."

"Didi Oddo," Qui-Gon answered the unspoken question. "He gave it to me a while back."

"So you're re-gifting it."

"Possibly." Qui-Gon found two glasses and opened the sealed bottle. He poured the blood red drink and handed a glass to Tahl.

"Cheers." The glasses clinked together. Qui-Gon drank first, Tahl hesitantly following.

"Strong," Qui-Gon critiqued.

"It's not bad," Tahl assessed.

They sat down and slipped into leisurely conversation. They each helped themselves to another glass. Within the hour, they had another. They had eventually consumed the bottle. The conversation grew looser.

"Maybe we should stop," Tahl suggested. "I'm feeling-"

"Tipsy?" Qui-Gon finished for her. Tahl nodded vigorously. "If someone catches us-"

"Why would they?" Qui-Gon pressed, trying and failing to keep the slur out of his speech. "You're supposed to be thinking of your life, your trials-"

"I'll do that all next year, while I'm regretting this hangover," Tahl giggled. A smile spread to Qui-Gon's face. He hadn't heard her giggle since she was a child.

"Happy Knighthood Day," he said. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her. To his mild surprise, Tahl fiercely kissed back. When he broke away, Tahl simply lunged herself at him.

---

"Foce, I have a roaring headache," Qui-Gon murmured in Tahl's ear.

"Speak for yourself," Tahl smirked, but she too was battling the effects of the fading drunkenness. When it had finally worn off enough, they chose to take a walk through the gardens, like they had so many times before.

They sauntered in silence, side by side, arms brushing against each other.

"You did forget my Knighthood Day, didn't you?" Tahl finally asked. "Otherwise, you never would have brought wine."

"I did forget," Qui-Gon said slowly. He glanced at her, a hint of mischief in his gaze. "But I don't think I will again."

---

Bant Eerin poked her head into Tahl's quarters. She expected it to be empty; her Master and Qui-Gon were still out. All Bant had to do was drop off a datapad from Jocasta Nu/

As she approached the table, she spotted the empty wine bottle. Treating it like a venomous reptile, she tilted it on its side to read the label.

"Necr'ygor Omic," she whispered, her eyes the size of saucers. "Oh, force no."

**Next chapter coming soon, but not this week- we're expecting tons of snow, and I expect to be out in it. Happy Holidays, everyone. :)**


End file.
